


Vauxhall Service Area

by tr_shm__th



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, Van Days, crackfic, i make no apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shm__th/pseuds/tr_shm__th
Summary: Gee grabs the essentials from a rest stop.-------If this doesn't win me a Pulitzer, then IDK what will.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vauxhall Service Area

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the light of my life. They know who they are. <3

**Ray:** ...I asked you to grab a twinkie, Gerard. Twink-ee. Emphasis on the "-ee."

 **Gee:** To be fair: He _does_ look like a snacc.

 **Ray:** …

 **Gee:** And you do sometimes drop the ends of your words when you speak. It's a terrible habit, Ray.

 **Ray:** …

 **Gee:** He can play guitar. You guys could be guitar buddies!

 **Ray:** …

**Gee: …**

**Ray: …**

**Gee:** ...Mikeyway thinks he’s neat?

 **Ray:** Mikey?

 **Mikey:** It's true! I do!

 **Ray:**...Fine. Put him in the van.

 **Gee:** YAY! _stuffs Frank into the back of the van._

**THE END.**


End file.
